counterstrikefandomcom-20200222-history
Galil AR
|ammotype = |rateoffire = 666 RPM |weightloaded = 3.30 kilograms |muzzlevelocity = 2788 feet/second |used = Terrorists |reloadtime = 3.0 seconds |firemodes = Automatic |Magazine_capacity = 35 / 90 |Movement_speed = 215 / 250 (14%) |counterpart = FAMAS |Hotkey = B-4-1 T |Killaward = $300 (Competitive) $150 (Casual) |Damage = 30 |Recoilcontrol = 20 / 26 (76%) |Accuraterange = 23 m |Armorpenetration = 77.5% |Penetrationpower = 200 |Entity = weapon_galilar }} :For the Galil AR's predecessor, see IDF Defender. The Galil AR is a Terrorist rifle that has replaced the IDF Defender in Counter-Strike: Global Offensive. Overview The Galil AR '''or known by its real life name, the '''Galil ACE 22, is a rifle manufactured by Indumill and designed by IMI during the Colombian armed conflict and is a Terrorist exclusive weapon. This rifle costs $2000 and has high recoil while firing full-auto. This weapon fires 5.56 NATO rounds and holds 35 rounds in its magazine. Properties Advantages *High rate of fire *Cheap for an assault rifle ($2000) *Large magazine size for an assault rifle (35) *Good penetration power *Manageable recoil Disadvantages *Headshots do not grant an instant kill on targets with full health and armor *Low accuracy at long range *High bullet spread, especially when moving *Medium recoil Gameplay Tactics *For close quarter combat and at medium ranges, fire full-auto, preferable at the chest of a target. **At longer ranges, burst-fire for maximum efficiency while strafing to avoid damage. *Avoid strafing and spraying bullets with this weapon, due to the high spread. Moreover, players with lighter and more accurate weapons can "out-strafe" users. **If you have to spray bullets, be sure that you are in close range with your target. Also, move down your mouse to counter the recoil. * It's a great weapon for economy rounds and a purchase following the loss of the pistol round. Counter-Tactics *Do not engage in close proximity with users! The Galil AR has a high rate of fire and this can be used to a user's advantage. **It is more recommended to fight enemies armed with this rifle at longer ranges. If they are burst-firing this weapon, do not stop moving and move the opposite of where the enemy is aiming/firing at you. **If a Galil user is camping in a confined space, use grenades, such as a flashbang to disorientate him. Avoid using HE grenades if he is camping near a hostage. **If you strike an enemy wielder in with sufficient backup, spread out to discourage him in spraying bullets. *More powerful and/or accurate weaponry is recommended to fight against users. For example, the FAMAS is more accurate (and even has a burst-fire option). Another example is the AUG which excels in accuracy, inflicts slightly higher damage, and has a scope. *If a user is spraying bullets, it is possible to overpower that enemy player with a shotgun (at close range) or a weapon with higher accuracy. *The Galil AR user has fairly low mobility, which can be used to your advantage. Gallery Achievement Counter-Strike: Global Offensive= ;Weapon Specialist Trivia *In the alpha version of Counter-Strike: Global Offensive, the Galil AR had a gun sight attachment on the rifle's handguard. It was able to zoom in like the AUG and the SG 553. This attachment was later removed to balance out with its CT counterpart, the FAMAS. **Before an update, the attachment still appeared in the HUD kill icon. **The attachment was a Meprolight red dot sight. *In the early stages of development, the bolt-pull sounds were not properly synced with the animations. *Similar to the G3SG1 from older games, if a person views the reload sequence of the Galil AR from the "classic viewpoint", the magazine appears to be taken out and simply placed back into the rifle. *The Galil AR is based on the Galil ACE 22, the short barrel version of the IWI Galil ACE series, but uses the name of the Galil AR. **The HUD image shows a Galil SAR as noted by shorter barrel.http://www.imfdb.org/wiki/Counter-Strike:_Global_Offensive#IWI_Galil_ACE_22 References External links *Galil ACE at Wikipedia. Category:Weapons Category:Rifles Category:Terrorist exclusive weapons Category:Counter-Strike: Global Offensive weapons Category:5.56 user Category:Automatic weapons Category:Israeli weapons